


only you

by grayscale



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's about trust, after all; Jinguji might be a self-centered nitwit at times, but Reia loves him, and at the end of the day, he does trust him, and he wants this, and that's what matters.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	only you

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tomochoco 2014 Challenge! The prompt was "29. A-kun pierces B-kun so everybody will know who he belongs to." Also, unfortunately, this isn't at all based in reality; as far as I know, Fuma still only has one piercing, sadly. Dedicated to [rikikomori](http://rikikomori.livejournal.com), who inspired me to try my hand at porn again even though I've gotten rusty in the past few years!

Reia knows something's up when Jinguji suddenly can't stop staring at Fuma one day in rehearsal. He's seen Jinguji gawk at a lot of guys over the past year-and-a-few-months that they've been dating, senpai and kouhai alike, but while Reia's never really been able to figure out exactly what Jinguji's "type" is, he's pretty sure that whatever it is, Fuma isn't it. But yet, as they round out the season of _Johnny's 2020 World_ , rehearsing the newer numbers and spacing placements based on who can't be here today on the stage before the matinee, he finds Jinguji staring off into space in Fuma's direction more often than not, day after day until, at the end of the week, he's far too curious not to ask. 

"Got a little crush~?" he asks as they eat dinner in the corner of their dressing room between the matinee and the evening show. They're technically not allowed to eat anywhere besides the break room and the hallway, not in the dressing rooms and definitely not near the costumes, but over time, Reia has discovered that Jinguji needs to take a break from their friends and other fellow juniors for at least an hour during these long days in the theatre, needs a break from posturing and faking it before he either bursts in a fit of immaturity or offends everyone he normally spends time with. Reia is used to cleaning up after him, doesn't even mind, really, but for everyone else's sanity, he's learned that preventative measures are just as effective, and so he bends the rules and institutes a daily "couple's dinner" off in a corner away from everyone else's belongings and costumes. Jinguji thinks that it means a regular quickie between shows, and so he agrees, and lucky for him (for both of them), that's usually fairly accurate, and save for the occasional poor soul who walks into the wrong bathroom or broom closet at the wrong time, their friends are safe from being told for the hundredth time about the one time that one rehearsal instructor told the whole room that Jinguji's dancing was sexy. 

And so usually, Reia listens to Jinguji's long-winded stories and teases him in-between, or else gives him a chance to just take a breath after six hours of intense posing and posturing, but today, he can't help his curiosity, and clearly, his question catches Jinguji off guard. "Wh-what??" he asks, making one of his most ridiculous faces and leaving it impossible for Reia not to giggle. 

"You've been looking at Fuma-kun all week," Reia replies with a shrug and a grin as Jinguji splutters at him. "I'm not blind, you know." Of course, it's playful, when it comes to Jinguji, it's always playful until he pushes Reia to a breaking point, but they've known one another a long time now, and Reia's figured out how to handle everything Jinguji throws at him, for the most part. Still, he raises an eyebrow, because Jinguji's always defensive about everything, but it's a little ridiculous at times like these, when his ogling has been as clear as day. 

"I have not!" Jinguji snaps back, flustered and pouty as always, and Reia makes a grab for his drink as Jinguji almost knocks it over in his flailing. He's always considered Jinguji's face something of a work of art, able to contort into the most impressive of cartoonish expressions, but this one is definitely one of the best so far, Reia thinks once he's sure Jinguji isn't going to send any of his dinner sailing across the room. His pout is always bigger when he knows he's one-hundred-percent guilty of whatever Reia's called him out on, and the way his bottom lip is jutting out now makes Reia's own mouth curl up into a grin. 

And so, "You're lucky I'm not the jealous type~" Reia replies melodically, unable to resist prodding Jinguji a little bit more. Jinguji's scowl grows to a degree Reia previously thought was impossible before he had met Jinguji, and Reia can't help but giggle a little bit. "Not that I can blame you for falling for someone so manly and handsome as Fuma-kun…" 

"I did _not_ fall for him!" Jinguji snaps, crossing his arms and glaring at his curry as if it had just insulted his personal integrity. It's clearly enough to drag the truth out of him, and he gives one last spectacular pout before shrugging, slouching against the wall and looking up at Reia through his bangs. "I just noticed that he got another earring. That's all, okay??" 

Reia raises an eyebrow, because that doesn't sound like all, and sure enough, before he can even prod any further, Jinguji crosses his arms across his chest, blowing up at his overgrown hair and making it hover over his forehead for a second. It looks ridiculous, and Reia has to bite back a laugh as Jinguji adds, "Did you hear how he got it?" 

"No," Reia replies, eyebrows still raised as Jinguji tries his best to seem nonchalant, messing with his hair for a few more moments before going back to his dinner, stirring the curry and rice together with his plastic spoon. He's thoroughly intrigued now, what with the way Jinguji seems to be making a huge deal out of basically nothing, because while that's Jinguji's specialty, their senpai's choices in jewelry isn't usually a topic of discussion. 

Jinguji purses his lips, looking at Reia out of the corner of his eye for a moment before shrugging, focusing on his food. Reia doesn't understand what's making him act this way, act so evasive and almost embarrassed, when usually he acts as if his opinions are god's gift to their group of friends. But finally, he spits it out, his voice a low mumble: "They say he asked Hokuto-kun to do it for him." 

Even before Jinguji opens his mouth again, Reia suddenly has a pretty good idea of what this is all about, what's making Jinguji act like the world is ending or something. There are a few moments of silence during which Jinguji shovels a few spoonfuls of curry into his face, whether as an escape route or a distraction Reia isn't quite sure, and Reia digests both his dinner and what's going on, and for a minute, he thinks he's going to have to say something himself. But then Jinguji glances at him again and asks, clearly trying to sound as casual as humanly possible, as if Reia won't catch on to the fact that these two things are related, "So… have you ever thought about getting an earring?" 

Reia hasn't, not seriously, anyway, and certainly not while he's still in high school, but there's something about Jinguji that's always made him want to give in, just a little, somehow. And so, "Yeah, maybe~" he replies with a grin and wink, and even if this never pans out into anything, he thinks, it's totally worth it just to see Jinguji's face turn bright pink. 

… 

As the days turn into weeks and _Johnny's 2020 World_ makes way for last minute _Gamushara J's Party_ rehearsals, in turn, the pink of Jinguji's face makes way for the pink of Valentine's Day promotions everywhere and anywhere in all of Tokyo. Reia had never given the whole thing much thought before; it was nice to get chocolate from friends and admirers, to feel liked and thought-of, but at the end of the day, Valentine's Day was just a silly high-school holiday to ruffle up excitement in girls' lives and candy shops. It didn't, he thought, have the impact of Christmas or the intimacy of anniversaries, and with the way Jinguji mostly took Valentine's Day as an excuse to parade his popularity in front of the rest of them, Reia had hardly considered it the most romantic of days since they'd been together. But somehow, this year, he's ended up accompanying Fuma on a chocolate-making-supply-buying expedition, and so despite the fact that Reia has no Valentine's Day plans himself, he's left to help Fuma decide what looks like the best quality chocolate or the most festive foil wrappers with exactly zero experience in the area. 

He isn't sure if he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time or if he had been set up, but at the end of rehearsals one day, Fuma had cornered him, asking for a favor, and when Reia had agreed (because Reia is a pushover, always, and everyone knows it), he'd suddenly found himself in the baking section of a local grocery store surrounded by every sort of chocolate and pink edible decoration humanly possible. It's a bit overwhelming, but there's something endearing about watching Fuma inspect the selection with the most discerning expression possible, because as silly as it all is, he really is exactly as he was described in _Johnny's 2020 World_ , cool on the outside but with a warm heart. Seeing Fuma the bad boy, Fuma the most popular guy in his age range, Fuma whose fashion was the aspiration of every Junior with a love for hoodies or excessive jewelry look over the various packages of sugar pearls and chocolate hearts might seem humorous from the outside, but really, Reia thinks, it only makes Fuma cooler to him. After all, it's easy to have bad posture and use a lot of slang, but Fuma clearly cares more about doing what he loves and showing his friends and the people close to him just how important they are to him than his appearance, and that, Reia thinks, despite Nakajima and Shori's popularity amongst the younger ones, is what makes him the senpai out of Sexy Zone that Reia admires the most. 

And of course, everyone knows that his friends and cooking are two of Fuma's favourite things in the whole world, and so, Reia thinks, it makes sense that to him, Valentine's Day is much more important than just any other commercial holiday. Reia's seen the impressive chocolates he makes for his friends and for Hokuto, and so despite the fact that he feels incredibly out of place here in the midst of all the Valentine's Day chaos, it's interesting to watch Fuma at work. Reia doesn't know anything about making food beyond boiling water for instant ramen, but somehow, as Fuma's choices come together in his basket, he can almost imagine what the end product is going to be like, and he can't help but feel a bit envious, really, that Fuma can so confidently approach his relationship this way, can so definitively express his feelings in the way that's meaningful for both him and the recipient. The thought makes Reia feel more out of place than his lack of culinary expertise, and he frowns to himself as Fuma finally gets everything together and they head for the checkout. 

Fuma notices Reia's frown before they even get into the line and quirks an eyebrow; Fuma's always been the sort of person to notice how his companions are feeling, and while Reia also tends to be the same, it's still a little unnerving to have it turned back on himself. "What's up?" Fuma asks, ruffling Reia's hair in that way he has that seems abrasive at first but really is one of the ways Fuma shows affection. "You and Jinguji have any Valentine's Day plans?" 

Reia shrugs, because they don't. Jinguji is always the first to insist that their relationship isn't _romantic_ or anything like that, and while Reia isn't sure how he feels about that in the long run, he's never really thought of Valentine's Day as that romantic, either. Reia doesn't judge Fuma even in the slightest for taking the role typically for girls and making chocolate for his friends, but he's never really felt the need to do anything specific for Valentine's Day himself when societal pressure doesn't dictate it. And honestly, doing anything nice for Jinguji is really sort of a mystery; they've gotten closer recently, closer over the past more-than-a-year-now of ups and downs together, but Reia is never quite sure where to draw the line between "nice" or "thoughtful" and "romantic" or "gross." He cares for Jinguji more than he'd really care to admit, but he knows Jinguji feels differently, or at the very least, doesn't know _how_ he feels, and despite the fact that sometimes, Reia gets tired of the same old song and dance, sometimes he just wants to shout in Jinguji's face that he _does_ care and he's _not_ just dating Jinguji for the sex or the popularity or whatever Jinguji thinks their relationship is about, but more than anything, really, he just wants to be the one to make Jinguji smile, and that, he knows, for right now, is enough. 

When he thinks about it that way, it almost sounds cool enough to be like Fuma, and before he even realizes what he's doing, suddenly, the words are tumbling from his mouth: "…Did Hokuto-kun really do your earring…?" 

Fuma looks at him for a long moment, an unreadable expression on his face, and Reia's beginning to think he said something wrong when suddenly, Fuma's face breaks out into a smile. "After I finish up here, I'll show you where I got the piercer," he replies, laughter on his breath, and despite the fact that he doesn't know what he's doing, despite the fact that this is crazy, despite the fact that he had never even really thought about getting his ear pierced before a few weeks ago and Valentine's day is just a stupid commercial holiday anyway, Reia can feel his heart flip-flopping in his chest as he nods. 

…

If Reia thought the flip-flopping of his stomach and the squeezing in his chest were bad as he paid for the ear piercer while Fuma looked on with an encouraging smile that day in late January, it's nothing in comparison to the way he feels when, on February fourteenth, he finds himself in Jinguji's bedroom with a small wrapped box in his bag and absolutely no idea how Jinguji is going to react when he finds out Reia's gotten him something for Valentine's Day. Not that it's odd for him to be in Jinguji's bedroom on a Friday night; with two younger siblings and parents who are very involved in their children's' lives, Reia doesn't like to bring Jinguji home for the night unless he knows something is going on that won't end in his sisters teasing him and asking prying questions or his parents dropping painfully embarrassing hints about _being safe_ and that sort of thing. But Jinguji is an only child whose father is almost never home from the office, and who's been spoiled by his mother his whole life, and so privacy isn't hard to come by in his penthouse apartment out in Chiba city (which makes up for the long train ride during which Jinguji barely paused to take a breath in between long-winded stories about how he'd probably gotten the most chocolate out of anyone in all of Johnny's). Reia comes here often enough, so really, he should feel comfortable here, but then again, he supposes that what he's about to do would be nerve wracking anywhere. 

But now Jinguji is in the bathroom brushing his teeth, and Reia's all ready for bed, and with the hours left in February 14th dwindling down, he thinks, it's now or never. Padding quietly across the room, he rummages through his bag to find the small box he'd put in there earlier, about the size of his palm, wrapped in red paper and tied up with a white ribbon. It looks so unassuming, he thinks to himself as he seats himself back on the bed, like it could contain anything, chocolates or candy or some other ( _normal_ ) Valentine's Day gift… but Reia knows what's inside, and so his heart races as Jinguji finally trails back into the bedroom, his zebra-print sweats hanging off his thin frame and making him look not sexy in the slightest. But that's what Reia likes about him, maybe, likes that especially when they're alone together, Jinguji lets go of all of his insecurity and anxiousness to be accepted and just is himself, because despite that their relationship has had its ups and downs, if there's one thing Reia knows he's shown Jinguji, it's that Reia will accept him with open arms no matter what, just for being what he is. 

But right now he's having the opposite problem and wondering just how Jinguji is going to react when he finds out what Reia's gotten, but ready or not, he knows he's going to find out when, halfway through whatever story he's been telling about his brand of toothpaste being a sponsor for some anime, Jinguji stops short and stares at Reia for a moment-- or, more precisely at the box in his hands. He blinks at it for a moment, but before Reia finds the words to say what he's trying to say, a grin appears on Jinguji's features, and he moves closer, looking down at Reia with a knowing smirk on his face. "What's with the box~?" he asks, and _they say romance is dead_ , Reia wants to tease, but suddenly, his throat is tight and the words die on his tongue. 

"I…" he manages instead, embarrassingly ineloquently, and he bites his lip, swallowing and reminding himself that this really isn't a big deal. It's just a stupid present, nothing more, and so he shrugs, extending the box out to Jinguji. "Happy Valentine's Day," he mumbles, uncharacteristically shy as he waits for Jinguji's reaction. But, he supposes, this isn't just any gift, this isn't just something Jinguji might scoff at or call girly, this is… well, this is something else entirely, and he isn't sure what he's going to do if this goes wrong. 

But he doesn't have much time to think on it, because Jinguji is taking the box with a self-satisfied grin, no doubt congratulating himself internally on yet another chocolate to add to his count. He pulls off the ribbon and starts on the paper with such a dramatic flair that Reia is beginning to worry that he'll actually be disappointed when it isn't chocolate, but he isn't left in suspense for long. As soon as Jinguji opens the box, his eyes practically bug out of his head, and despite how hard Reia's been trying to stay calm, he finds himself fidgeting as he looks up at Jinguji and interjecting, "You asked me if I'd ever thought about getting an earring, and so I thought…" 

But before he can finish, "Really??" Jinguji asks, and it takes a moment to sink in, but, Reia realizes, he doesn't sound shocked or offended but… excited. It makes Reia's heart leap a little in his chest, and a grin begins to find its way onto his lips as he nods. "Well, since Hokuto-kun did Fuma-kun's, and it's Valentine's Day and all…" 

Jinguji's grin widens at Reia's every word, and he nods assertively, sitting on the bed next to Reia and examining the piercer. "Don't even worry about it," he assures, looking up at Reia and flipping his hair in a way that he must think is sexy but that, to Reia, is only endearing, is only _Jinguji_ , "I'm the best at ear-piercing." 

It should be laughable, because of course Jinguji's never done this before, but somehow-- maybe it's because of the way Jinguji asked weeks ago, or maybe it's because it's Valentine's Day-- for some reason, it makes Reia tense, and he puts a hand over Jinguji's over the piercer, leaning closer to meet his eyes. "You haven't done this before, have you?" he asks, and no matter how light he tries to make his tone, somehow, it sounds serious. 

"W-what??" Jinguji splutters, frowning. "Well-- no, but--" And that's all Reia needs to hear. Without letting go of Jinguji's hand, he leans in, catching Jinguji's lips in a kiss, gentle and unassuming but firm and unyielding all the same. 

"Only me," he whispers against Jinguji's lips, and when Jinguji hesitates a moment,  
Reia's afraid he's going argue, afraid he's not going to understand. But it's only for a moment, and then he nods in agreement, catching Reia's lips in another kiss before pulling back to look at the packaging on the piercer more closely. 

There isn't much in the way of instructions on the package, but, Reia thinks, the whole thing is pretty straightforward, anyway. Still, despite how much he wants this, it's a little terrifying to think that Jinguji is going to very shortly be holding a sharp object close to his head, and so, as he washes his face again and draws a little x in water-soluble marker where there earring is going to go, he tries to take deep breaths, tries to remind himself that Fuma's done this (maybe twice, even) and it's been perfectly fine. This is about trust, after all; Jinguji might be a self-centered nitwit at times, but Reia loves him, and at the end of the day, he does trust him, and he wants this, and that's what matters. 

Jinguji, for his part, seems to be mirroring some of what Reia's feeling, and he's never been good at hiding his feelings, so the nervousness plays across his face as Reia sits beside him on the bed again and takes his hand with a nod. Jinguji's hands are trembling as his picks up the piercer again, but somehow, rather than making Reia feel even more nervous, it calms him somehow. "Are you ready?" Jinguji asks, and Reia responds by kissing him again, long and slow and easy. "I trust you," he whispers, just for Jinguji, and Jinguji's hands don't shake anymore as he lifts the little plastic spring-loaded gun to Reia's ear. 

Reia isn't sure what he was expecting, but it's actually completely painless. "Done?" he asks after the clicking sounded the the slight pressure on his earlobe, and "Done," Jinguji responds, blinking at him as if he's just as surprised at how easy it was. Reia lifts a hand to his ear, and sure enough, there's a metal stud where previously, there'd been nothing, and before he even really knows what he's doing, he's hopping off the bed and across Jinguji's bedroom and peering into the mirror. 

Reia's been accused of vanity before-- he's particular about his hair, and he likes to make sure his skin stays clear and white, sure-- but never to the extent that Jinguji loves his reflection. But now, he can't help himself; he leans in as close as possible and gazes at the little pink gemstone as if it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen because, well, maybe, in some small way, it is. 

But then, "Hey, let me see," Jinguji calls across the room, and Reia turns to find him reaching out greedily from where he's still seated on the bed. The piercer and packaging are gone now, and so there's nothing keeping Reia from sitting back on the bed and letting Jinguji pull him close with grabby hands, smirking at his handiwork. He gazes at the side of Reia's face for a long minute, long enough that Reia's beginning to wonder exactly what he's thinking about, before, at length, he finally comments. 

"It looks good in you," Jinguji announces, smirk growing as he finally looks Reia straight on, eyebrows raising suggestively. 

"…Really?" Reia asks, because after all of that, Jinguji is still Jinguji, and Reia can tell where this is going. "Seriously?"

"…But I know something that'll look even better in you~" Jinguji finishes, completely unruffled by Reia's exasperation, and maybe, Reia thinks, even as he rolls his eyes and lets Jinguji kiss him, even that is something Reia likes about him. But really, now isn't the time to be waxing eloquent on just what it is that he likes about Jinguji, because Jinguji's got an arm around Reia's waist and a hand buried in his hair and his lips hot against Reia's own mouth, and really, Reia thinks, he can't think of any other way he'd rather celebrate Valentine's Day. 

It doesn't take long for Jinguji to get Reia on his back, because as much as he likes to think he's a sexual powerhouse, he's still a sixteen year old boy, and it doesn't take much to get him worked up. But Reia likes it, likes the honesty of it as he slips his hands into Jinguji's hair and parts his lips, welcoming Jinguji into his mouth as Jinguji presses their bodies together on the bed. Despite being so skinny, his body radiates heat, and Reia arches up into him, not out of neediness or lust, but because being close to Jinguji feels good, touching his body feels good. Still, the lust and the need are there, hovering in the back of his mind, and when Jinguji responds by pressing down on his shoulders with both palms and straddling Reia's hips and breaking the kiss to lean in close and whisper, "You're mine," wet and hot against Reia's ear, Reia can't help but whine nasally in response, perhaps a little needier than he was expecting. 

But Jinguji is only just getting started, it seems, his fingers curling around Reia's shoulders through his T-shirt as his mouth moves to Reia's jaw, his neck, kissing and nipping and nibbling his way down the exposed skin towards the high neck of Reia's shirt. Reia's admonished him before about leaving marks; he's been yelled at by one too many rehearsal directors now about hickeys, but he can feel Jinguji lingering from time to time, his lips and tongue and teeth finding all the little spots that make Reia squirm and gasp and forget about rehearsal directors and rules and everything except Jinguji. 

But it's not enough, Jinguji's mouth isn't enough, and Reia whines for another moment before fumbling with the hem of his own T-shirt, trying to hurry things along, but before he can make any progress in removing the thing, Jinguji's hands on his wrists stop him, and Reia can't hold back the noise of confusion that falls from his lips as he blinks blearily up at Jinguji. 

"Don't--" Jinguji starts, but his face is flushed and he's clearly struggling with words, too. He makes a face, and Reia almost finds himself giggling, only then Jinguji's mouth is against Reia's again, hot and heated and as if he thinks he can convey everything he can't find the words for in a kiss, and while maybe Reia isn't exactly sure what he's trying to say, maybe, just a little, he understands. 

"I'll-- just--" he tries again when they break apart for air, gasping in hot breaths against Reia's face, and Reia nods slowly, leaning up just a little to kiss his cheek encouragingly. Jinguji seems to understand the sentiment, because he nods, as well. "Just-- hold on. I'll take care of the rest." 

And somehow, for some reason, Reia feels as if his heart is going to explode in his chest, but he can't find words; it's all he can do to wrap his arms around Jinguji's shoulders as Jinguji kisses him again, his hands letting go of Reia's shoulders to instead slip beneath the hem of his shirt, tracing along his sides and making Reia squirm all over again. It feels almost as if Jinguji is simply taking a moment to admire what's his as his fingertips flit along the skin of Reia's chest, around the curve of his waist, dipping into the small of his back, and for some reason, this is Reia's undoing. The little noises from before quickly become a steady stream of whimpers and bitten-off words as one of Jinguji's hands moves back upwards, bunching Reia's shirt under his armpits before tweaking at a newly-exposed nipple, making Reia's voice go up another octave. The other hand moves lower from the back of his waist, slipping beneath the loose elastic waistband of his sweatpants to cup his ass, long fingers pressing into the skin as if to say _this is mine, too_. 

Apparently, the thought is too much for Reia, and he finds his hips bucking up despite himself, desperately seeking the friction of Jinguji's body above him, but Jinguji doesn't indulge, and pulls back after a moment, instead moving his hand around to the front and pressing his palm flat against the obvious bulge in Reia's pants. "Hm, you really want it bad, don't you~" he comments, and despite the fact that his voice is breathy and tight with need, despite the very obvious tent in his own pants, despite the fact that his face is red and he looks every bit as worked up at Reia, Reia can't help but smile a little despite himself. Around Reia, Jinguji is always his most confident-- not the fake swagger he puts on for the rest of the world, but really, truly self-aware, and Reia loves it, loves him for it. He doesn't know exactly what it is that he does for Jinguji, and he can't put into words exactly what it is that Jinguji does for him, but it's in moments like these that Reia knows that he's completely been won. 

But now isn't the time or place for that sort of thought, and so he does his best to wipe the smile off his face and nods hurriedly, whimpering as Jinguji pulls his hand away, bringing it up to join the other in teasing Reia's nipples. It's too much, too many senses, too much teasing in too many places, and Reia falls limp against the bed, eyes squeezed shut as he sobs in agreement, "Want it, just--" 

He doesn't know what's going on with his eyes closed, but suddenly, the feeling of Jinguji's hands is gone and is replaced by a brief but crushing kiss to his lips, so quick that it feels like Jinguji is gone before Reia can even kiss back. But then suddenly, he feels his shirt being tugged over his shoulders, and then his pants being pulled away as well, and it's all he can do to squirm in the way that seems the most helpful. Once he's rid of all his clothes, however, suddenly, there's nothing, and so he forces his eyes open a crack to see Jinguji struggling with the stupidly tight waistband of his ridiculous sweatpants-- and normally, Reia'd think it served him right, but now, he's too impatient to do much besides whine and reach out in hopes that this will give Jinguji some incentive to hurry it up. 

It feels like forever, but finally, Jinguji's naked as well, lube from the nightstand in hand (they go without condoms more and more when they're in Jinguji's room, anymore; ever since Jinguji'd admitted that it was because he liked _marking_ Reia and not because he was a lazy asshole, Reia hasn't minded, really), but before he does anything, he pauses and looks, and Reia can't help but shudder. "You look good," Jinguji comments, voice low and raspy as he uncaps the bottle and squeezes some lube onto his fingers, "laid out like that, just for me…" And Reia nods and licks his lips, because he's not sure if he gets off more on knowing just how much Jinguji likes this or on the kink itself, which, it seems, he's learned to like after more than a year together, but whatever the reason, the way Jinguji looks at him as he casually slips a finger inside of him makes Reia feel as if his skin is on fire. 

"Does that feel good?" Jinguji asks, and Reia nods hurriedly, because right now, any touch from Jinguji feels more than good, feels amazing, feels like the only thing he could possibly want in the whole world. Despite the fact that he's panting a little himself, flushed all the way down his chest, he manages a little smirk as he adds a second finger, and Reia can't bite back the cry that falls from his throat at the combination of the sight and sensation. 

But it's not enough for Jinguji, and, "I can't hear you," he prompts as he adds a third finger, stretching Reia wide as he gazes down at him in anticipation. "Does that feel good?" 

"Feels good--" Reia replies, and yeah, maybe he could manage a little more of a coherent response than that, but he knows that this is what will make Jinguji happy, and more than anything in the world, Reia wants to make Jinguji happy. 

Jinguji seems satisfied with that, and withdraws his fingers fast enough to make Reia gasp and whimper at the sudden emptiness inside of him, but Jinguji only chuckles throatily, lube in hand again. "Do you want more?" he asks, hissing slightly as he prepares himself, and Reia nods, because he knows Jinguji likes the chase, and besides, it's a little hard to find words right now, anyway. 

Jinguji lines himself up without another word, and Reia braces himself, but when there's no movement, he glances up at Jinguji, who's looking at him expectantly, again. "Well?" he asks, and Reia nods again, knowing that if Jinguji's going this far, it means that Reia's really gotten him to let go of all of his reservations and worries and enjoy it, and with that knowledge, he looks Jinguji right in the eye and responds, "I want it!" 

That seems to be what Jinguji was looking for because he begins to nudge inside, and Reia lets his head fall back onto the pillow, his legs spreading wide in an attempt to allow Jinguji better access, but he's surprised and looks up at Jinguji blearily again when the movement stops. "Watch," Jinguji orders, and Reia's never heard that one before, but he doesn't really care if it's what will keep Jinguji moving. He struggles a little to prop himself up on his elbows, but it's not really uncomfortable, and in his lust-ridden haze, it's almost transfixing to watch Jinguji's cock slowly disappearing inside of him. 

"Does it look good?" Jinguji asks, and suddenly, Reia realizes what's going on. But the whole thing feels a lot less eye-roll-worthy now, and he nods desperately, reaching out to Jinguji and managing to gasp out, "More, please?" 

Maybe that's what Jinguji was looking for, or maybe his willpower is giving out, but whatever the reason, Reia is relieved when Jinguji takes his hand, moving to cover Reia's body with his own once more as he draws back slightly, slowly before rocking back into Reia with a little more force. It wrings a wavering cry from Reia, and clearly, Jinguji understands this to be the good thing that it is, because he squeezes Reia's hand a little tighter and repeats the movement again and then again, slowly growing faster and more forceful with each thrust. 

It's mind-numbing, the sensation of being together this way, more so than usual, even and Reia isn't sure if it's because of the piercing or because it's Valentine's Day or just because they've been together for a really freaking long time now, but he doesn't really care one way or the other. At some point, he somehow finds the coherency to slide a hand between them, but Jinguji swats him away before he can even touch himself, taking over that job himself instead and almost immediately tugging with the same sheer urgency of his thrusts. It's enough to drive Reia even crazier than he had been, and it's not long before, "Jinguji--" he manages desperately, clawing at Jinguji's shoulders, at the only thing he can find to hold him steady, "I'm gonna--" 

Jinguji growls into his neck in response, from where he's been sucking at the skin there, and it feels like the low rumble echoes the feeling inside of Reia, ready to explode at any moment. But then he stops everything all of a sudden, his hips and his hands and his mouth, stops in a way that Reia didn't even think was possible, and it tears a strangled noise of confusion from him as he blinks up at Jinguji in a strained attempt to understand. 

"Say you're mine," Jinguji says, voice throaty and laden with need but assured all the same, "Say that you're mine and only mine." 

And "I'm yours--!" Reia bursts, because he wants it, he wants Jinguji inside of him, he wants to finish, but also because it's true, he thinks in his reduced state of mind right now, true in every way and every sense. "I'm yours, only yours, all yours, Jinguji, I'm--" But it seems like that's all Jinguji needs to send him into a frenzy, and it only takes a few more thrusts to send both of them over the edge, first Reia with an unintelligible sob and then Jinguji, deep inside Reia's body, with a grunt of something that most distinctly sounds like _Reia_. 

It takes them even longer than usual to find the strength to pull themselves together and tumble into the bathroom to wash up, but it's a Friday and they don't have early rehearsal tomorrow, so they can at least indulge in the luxury of as long of a bath as they like. Jinguji loads the water up on bath salts-- he likes to make sure Reia comes out smelling like him-- but while maybe, a year ago, Reia might have teased him, right now, to say the least, he really doesn't mind. 

Jinguji's never that talkative right after sex, and Reia's fine with that, fine with sinking into the hot water and leaning on Jinguji and letting his muscles recover after everything, but today, Jinguji seems especially quiet, enough so that finally, Reia glances up at him, wondering if something is wrong. But there Jinguji is, something that looks an awful lot like a smile on his face as he gazes at Reia's new earring, and even though he tries to correct it into a sexy scowl when he realizes Reia's looking, Reia can't help but smile, too. 

"Only you," Jinguji murmurs when he thinks Reia's begun to drift off to sleep against his shoulder, and Reia thinks, though he'd never mention it to Jinguji, this is pretty much as close to romantic as it gets.


End file.
